


Beautiful Lies

by CloversDreams



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Aged up characters, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Language, M/M, Mirai is sick, Modern AU, Ryusui swears like a sailor, angry crying, because he should, broken hearted, no petrification, not comatose, probably, sad crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: It was hard to describe just how Ryusui felt when he got the news. Of course there was shock and disbelief accompanied by denial, the usual at first. It was only after he was shown undeniable proof of the outlandish claim that his world finally shattered. In one horrible moment, everything changed. There weren’t words that could possibly describe the feeling of having one’s heart crushed so suddenly and with such great force. He couldn’t explain the excruciating pain even if he wanted to.He fled the boardroom, ignoring the shouts from his most trusted advisors. Ryusui didn’t care what else they’d planned to discuss during their little meeting. There was no way he could possibly think about anything else. His pulse raced and he gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Lies. Everything. This whole time. It was an act.Ryusui felt like he was going to throw up. But he didn’t. He ignored the sting of tears in his eyes and continued to drive. He kept himself together as much as humanly possible as he headed home. Their shared home. The little slice of the world that was theirs alone. The place where Ryusui was happier than he’d ever been.The lie.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Beautiful Lies

**Author's Note:**

> they're in their late 20s/early 30s

It was hard to describe just how Ryusui felt when he got the news. Of course there was shock and disbelief accompanied by denial, the usual at first. It was only after he was shown undeniable proof of the outlandish claim that his world finally shattered. In one horrible moment, everything changed. There weren’t words that could possibly describe the feeling of having one’s heart crushed so suddenly and with such great force. He couldn’t explain the excruciating pain even if he wanted to.

He fled the boardroom, ignoring the shouts from his most trusted advisors. Ryusui didn’t care what else they’d planned to discuss during their little meeting. There was no way he could possibly think about anything else. His pulse raced and he gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Lies. Everything. This whole time. It was an _act_.

Ryusui felt like he was going to throw up. But he didn’t. He ignored the sting of tears in his eyes and continued to drive. He kept himself together as much as humanly possible as he headed home. Their shared home. The little slice of the world that was theirs alone. The place where Ryusui was happier than he’d ever been.

The lie.

He practically kicked the door in when he got back home. Not that he gave a shit. He could afford to fix it. That was the problem, wasn’t it? Fucking hell. Tsukasa came running at the sound of the commotion. As soon as their eyes met Ryusui felt that overwhelming urge to throw up again. Not yet. No. Not until he heard it directly from this man.

Tsukasa had a concerned look upon his face as he asked, “Is everything all right?”

“I want to hear it from you,” Ryusui replied.

Tsukasa blinked at him. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Quit bullshitting me.” Ryusui gritted his teeth. As much as he wanted to, he refused to look away from this man. He deserved to be told to his face. “Tell me the story of how my company’s biggest competitor hired you to woo me so you could learn inside secrets about my business and they could take us down.”

All the color seemed to drain from Tsukasa’s face. He opened his mouth then shut it again and looked away from the blond. Somehow that was the worst kind of confirmation.

“What? Am I not worth lying to anymore?” Ryusui snapped. He’d slid right through sadness and landed in anger, it seemed. Good. This was a feeling he could work with. The fire within him burned so brightly that it hurt. He didn’t care as he glared daggers at Tsukasa. The fact that he still hadn’t tried to say a word, not even pretended to defend himself, really rubbed Ryusui the wrong way. He turned to leave and said, “Fine, don’t talk to me. See if I care. While you’re at it don’t text or call me either. I’m out of here.”

Tsukasa reached out and caught his wrist. “Wait!”

Ryusui immediately pulled free of his grip and shrieked, “Don’t _touch_ me! The feeling of your skin on mine makes me sick!”

A hurt look flashed in Tsukasa’s eyes. He took a single step backwards but didn’t say a word. Yet again Ryusui found himself irked. The guy was ever the respectful one, always the gentleman. Right now that felt like complete bullshit.

“I should’ve known. This only goes to show how stupid I am.” Ryusui said through gritted teeth. He clenched his hands into fists and shook his head. Tears pooled in his eyes as he stared at the ground and added, “No one ever wants me, it’s always my name they’re after. Always the company.” He looked up just when a single tear slid down his cheek. “Why would you be any different?”

“Ryu-! Please, it’s n–”

“Save it,” Ryusui snapped. The tears flowed from his eyes in a steady stream now. He couldn’t hold them back even if he wanted to. “I hope you got all the info you needed to make yourself a very rich man, Tsukasa Shishio. And I hope it makes you happy.” Ryusui turned and started to walk away. He paused in the doorway and looked over his shoulder then said, “I never want to see you again.”

Tsukasa’s face twisted in what looked like pain. Yeah, well, Ryusui could relate. He left the apartment without looking back. Once he was back in his car he finally couldn’t take it anymore and broke down. His emotions exploded outwards in a fit of tears and screams. He even gave the center console a punch for good measure. The force of that caused the glove compartment to pop open.

Ryusui wiped his eyes then looked over at the little black box that was revealed to be within. Fuck. He started the car and took off as fast as he legally could. Tears continued to leak from his eyes as he scowled at the road. The lies he’d fallen for. The comfort he’d taken in them. He couldn’t believe himself. The world wasn’t so kind. Someone as amazing as Tsukasa wouldn’t ever _truly_ be into someone like him. He got that now. Frankly, it made a whole lot of sense.

He ended up at the nearest pier and parked across two spots. Not that he cared. He grabbed the little box out of the glove compartment then got out of the car. Ryusui ran all the way to the end of the dock then yelled at the sky. He wiped the tears from his face before he finally opened the box in his hand.

The golden band shined elegantly but it had nothing on the way the gorgeous, oval tiger’s eye gem that was set in the middle of it caught the light. It was just as beautiful as all the lies he’d fallen for. Ryusui shut the box then squeezed it in his hand. He wasn’t strong enough to crush it so he did the next best thing and tossed it as far as he could. He frowned as he watched his dreams of spending the rest of his life with one man sink then disappear. Goodbye to that foolishness. He’d never be that stupid again.

Four months passed since Ryusui had broken things off with Tsukasa. The man he’d mistakenly thought was the love of his life, yeah. Because he was an idiot. They hadn’t seen one another or spoken since. He’d never gone back to that apartment. It was paid until the end of that month and he knew the time frame gave Tsukasa enough notice to move out as well. As for his things, he didn’t care at all. Everything there was trivial, anyway. He could replace whatever he needed. Just another one of the many perks of being filthy rich. Anything he wanted could be his if he flashed enough cash. Yeah. This was the life.

For the most part Ryusui flipped between being so angry he couldn’t think clearly and being so sad he couldn’t stop crying. If it was neither of those he simply focused his attention on his work. That way he had no time to think about anyone or anything else. Every now and then his mind still wandered, though. Not always to the places he expected.

He wasn’t sure if he was more upset that he’d never see Tsukasa again or that he hadn’t had the chance to say a proper goodbye to Mirai. The poor thing was so sweet. He’d miss her smile and cheery disposition. She always kept everyone else in the hospital in such good spirits. He’d have to send her and her friends another anonymous gift basket to enjoy.

Around the second month mark he’d started going out again. He was a man, after all. He had desires just like any other. Maybe more so if he was being honest. Ryusui figured that it was a way to forget _him_. To finally rid himself of the memories of that happy life they’d built as well as the thoughts of the lies he’d fallen for.

The first night he’d slept with someone new he actually cried on the way home. It felt wrong. He felt dirty somehow. He was pathetic. But after a hot shower and most of a pint of ice cream he was able to relax again. He hadn’t done anything wrong. He was just a single man trying to get by, after all. Who he did or didn’t spend his free time with was no one else’s business but his own.

Even with that drama, Ryusui still went out again about a week later. He put on that happy-go-lucky smile he was known for and flirted his heart out with anyone that would talk to him. It was the front he wore that said everything was just fucking peachy. It worked like a charm. Men and women alike fawned over him, just like they used to pre-Tsukasa. Back when he’d enjoyed his single life.

He wasn’t very picky about who he went home with. The only rule he had was that it was never more than a one-night stand. He wasn’t looking for anything longer than that. Never again. No one would ever get to know him so well. Each encounter proved to be relatively the same. The thrills were cheap and wore off almost instantly.

Ryusui came to one conclusion. The once vibrant world he’d lived in was now an empty pit. The void in his chest would never be satisfied. This was his life now. He couldn’t do anything but accept it as the new norm.

It never got any easier as time slipped by. Weeks? Months? They hurt all the same. He’d simply gotten better at masking the pain he lived with on a daily basis. Though some days were worse than others.

For instance, this afternoon he found that he was being tailed by someone just terrible at their job. That was the very last straw. He was over this bullshit. Ryusui threw all caution to the wind and stomped right over to the guy. He grabbed the man by his not-so-discreet jacket and demanded to know who he worked for. The man immediately blabbered, and Ryusui couldn’t say he was surprised.

He rode out this wave of fury all the way to his rival company’s head office. Ryusui made a huge scene in the lobby until he was finally allowed upstairs. He’d been there before, he knew his way around. As soon as he reached the CEO’s office he burst inside and yelled, “What the fuck do you want from me, huh?”

“As eloquent as ever, Mr. Nanami.” The balding man behind the desk replied. He motioned to the free chair in the room and asked, “Won’t you have a seat?”

“Hell no!” Ryusui stomped right up to the desk and slammed both hands on it. He glared right into the man’s eyes and growled, “Which one? Which patent will do so you’ll finally stop messing up my life?”

“I’m sure I have no idea what you mean,” The man replied with a disgustingly smug smile.

Ryusui used his right arm to swipe anything he could reach off the desk and onto the floor then spat, “You went too far last time!”

“What ever could you possibly be referring to?” The man asked. He clicked a button on his desk and the light beneath the security camera above his head went out. He continued to grin maliciously.

“I’m talking about Tsukasa! The man you paid to charm me!” Ryusui bowed his head and sniffled. His arms threatened to give out beneath his own weight. “Your perfect ruse I fell head over heels for…”

“Yes, well, that was our intended plan,” The man admitted. He sat back in his chair and intertwined his fingers. “but mister Shishio returned the checks without ever cashing a single one and wouldn’t give us a crumb of information.”

“He what…” Ryusui’s mouth was completely dry. He looked at the man for any sign that he was lying, but why would he need to when the truth hurt even more?

“A shame too considering they’ll have to remove that precious sister of his from the special treatment program now,” The man added with a nod.

“Why would they do that! It’s working!” Ryusui shrieked. In just the short time he’d known her he’d gotten to watch Mirai’s health vastly improve. It was an indescribably beautiful feeling that proved there was still hope to be had in the otherwise dismal world they lived in. Stopping the treatment now would be a huge mistake.

“True, she’s getting better, but she’s not out of the woods yet,” The man explained, “and your former lover won’t be able to afford to keep her in the program now.”

“What makes you think I’d believe anything you said?” Ryusui spat.

“I keep tabs on everyone that works for me, past or present. Believe me or don’t, it makes no difference.” The man grinned. It was a grotesque sight full of malice and greed. Quite a common look on the faces of the people Ryusui was forced to interact with because of his company. He couldn’t stand the sight.

“You’re a real piece of shit,” Ryusui spat. He clenched his hands into fists and yelled, “That’s an innocent little girl’s life you’re toying with!”

“Yes, well, all her dear brother had to do was hand over the secret to ruining you financially then all his woes would’ve disappeared. That moron got cold feet in the end and ‘couldn’t do that to the man he loved’ as it were.” The man stood and turned his back to Ryusui. He stared out the large window at the city below as he said, “So you see, I’m not actually the one at fault here. It’s entirely on him if she suffers a terrible fate.”

Ryusui walked right up behind the man and tapped on his shoulder. When he turned to look at him Ryusui’s right fist made contact with his face. The loud crack he heard was oh so satisfying. After that was a mess of shouting and chaos. Ryusui couldn’t even say how many times he got hit by guards that rushed into the room. He smiled from ear to ear as they dragged him out of the building. Man, that was therapeutic.

He was discarded on the sidewalk right outside then kicked once again. Ryusui held his stomach and coughed. He had no idea doing something like that would feel so good. He couldn’t figure out why he’d waited so long to. Then he remembered the reason why he’d been pushed over the edge. He bolted upright and groaned in pain. He pushed past it, that didn’t matter right now.

Ryusui scrambled to his feet and took off running in the direction of the children’s hospital. Shit. Why the hell would Tsukasa do something so foolish? Mirai was his world. If anything bad happened to her now… Ryusui couldn’t even think it. He ran until his legs almost gave out then finally came to his senses and called his driver to come pick him up.

Ryusui’s legs ached. His stomach was in pain. His chest, well, that wasn’t anything new. He’d learned to live with that. He stared out the window as the scenery passed him by. Moments like this when he didn’t have to use his brain to think about anything in particular were the worst. They were the times when he spaced out and slipped into one of his memories.

_“What?” Ryusui laughed. He tilted his head as best he could with it lying on a pillow and asked, “Why are you staring?”_

_“I’m simply savoring the moment,” Tsukasa replied. He brushed the blond locks out of Ryusui’s face and put his hand upon his cheek._

_“This is just one of a thousand similar moments,” Ryusui snorted. “You’ll never remember it.”_

_“You’re wrong,” Tsukasa disagreed. He kissed Ryusui’s forehead then smiled warmly as he explained, “This one’s really special. I’m going to keep it with me for the rest of my life.”_

_Ryusui buried his face in his pillow and yelled, “Can you stop being so perfect for five minutes, goddd!”_

The memory faded but he could still hear the sound of Tsukasa’s chuckle echo in his mind. Thinking about little things like that hurt so much more than the actual betrayal itself. There weren’t enough words in the dictionary for him to describe just how much he loved Tsukasa. Heck, there probably weren’t enough in the world. But that wasn’t important right now. He had to fix a foolish decision before it was too late.

“We’re here.”

Ryusui snapped out of his thoughts at the driver’s words. He practically leaped out of the car and ran into the hospital. Alarmed nurses and patients watched him look around frantically. What to do? Ah. Receptionist. Yeah that’d be the place to start.

He ran over to the desk and didn’t get the chance to say anything before someone caught his eye. Not very many people were that tall. And he’d know that soft, beautiful hair anywhere. He couldn’t begin to explain the countless times he’d run his fingers through it or twisted it or– now was not the time for a trip down memory lane. 

Ryusui hurried over to Tsukasa. He already felt the sting of tears in his eyes. Yet again he hated that he was an angry crier. He waved his hands in the air as he yelled, “You gigantic idiot! Why didn’t you take the money and run!”

Tsukasa spun around and blinked at him. The surprise could be heard in his voice as he asked, “Ryusui? What are you doing here?”

“What’s wrong with you!” Ryusui shrieked. “You never should’ve protected me over her!”

Tsukasa looked around at all of the people staring at them. He grabbed Ryusui’s wrist and lead him towards the exit. “This isn’t the place for an outburst.”

Once they were outside Tsukasa released him and Ryusui wiped his eyes. They hadn’t seen one another in four months and this wasn’t how he thought that reunion might go. Everything felt just as raw as it had that day, except there was even more pain than before. Now that he had a complete view of this mess he couldn’t help but want to sob even harder than he’d done in the past. And that was saying something.

“What were you thinking causing a scene like that?” Tsukasa sighed. He shook his head and didn’t even look at the blond as he added, “Everyone here has enough problems to deal with. They don’t need to hear about yours.”

Ryusui’s eyes widened. He couldn’t help but be a little miffed by his attitude. So much for any notion of a romantic reunion. Oh well. There was no going back now. He pouted then stomped right up to Tsukasa and poked him in the middle of the chest and exclaimed, “What am I doing? What are _you_ doing!”

“Not causing a scene…” Tsukasa mumbled.

“You just needed to give that shithead one of those prototypes I left behind and he would’ve paid out,” Ryusui said. He was probably crazy for telling this man that he _should’ve_ ruined him, but what the hell? This wasn’t about him anymore.

Tsukasa frowned and turned his head away from him. He shook it slowly and said, “I couldn’t have lived with myself if I did something like that.”

“Oh, but somehow I have to live with the fact that I’m the reason Mirai will have to stop receiving the treatment that’s working? Bullshit.”

“I’ll get a second job and use that money to keep her in the program, it’s fine.” Tsukasa assured him.

“The hell it is!” Ryusui yelled. “You’re already exhausted! If you do that there won’t be anything left of you!”

“And?” Tsukasa asked. “Why do you care?”

Ryusui’s eyes widened at the question. “I…”

“You really should go,” Tsukasa turned to head back into the building.

“You knew just how much I was worth! You knew I would’ve done anything for you!” Ryusui shouted. He watched Tsukasa pause but still not turn back towards him. He sniffled and bowed his head as he asked, “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“And have you look at me the way you did that day?” Tsukasa shook his head. His voice was barely above a whisper as he added, “I still dream about it.”

Ryusui clenched his hands into fists and mumbled, “You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah, probably,” Tsukasa agreed. “Developing actual feelings for you and then telling my employer to fuck off pretty much certified that.”

Ryusui felt like he just got stabbed in the chest with a red-hot poker. He didn’t know what he was supposed to say. Maybe if he’d given Tsukasa a chance to talk that day things would’ve ended up differently. No, he’d been so furious at the time, there really wouldn’t have been any changing his mind. It was probably ironic somehow that he was the one left to watch Tsukasa walk away this time around. But wait. This wasn’t about _them_. That realization caused his brain to function again.

“At least let me pay to keep her in the program!” Ryusui yelled.

“That’s my job, not yours.” Tsukasa waved a dismissive hand over his shoulder. “She’s my family, I’ll take care of her.”

“Then marry me!” Ryusui shrieked in a panic. If they were family that argument went out the window and he could actually help out. It seemed logical enough.

Tsukasa flinched as if he’d just gotten punched. He finally turned back towards Ryusui and asked, “ _What_?”

“I have a ring. Had a ring… I’ll _get_ a ring.” Ryusui said mostly to himself. That part seemed a bit trivial right now. It was something that could be figured out later on.

“What are you talking about?” Tsukasa asked. He dragged his hands down his face then sighed, “We aren’t even dating, never mind engaged.”

“We would’ve been,” Ryusui sighed. His shoulders drooped and he admitted, “I was working up the courage to finally pop the question.”

“Stop. You can’t just switch from never wanting to see me again to proposing. These past few months were hard enough because you’re not the kind of person one just gets over. It’s a good day when I can say that I just feel ok after I get out of bed in the morning.” Tsukasa shook his head. He turned and looked back towards the hospital then added, “Besides, you don’t have to go through such lengths for my sister. We made do before you and we will after.”

“It’s not just about her,” Ryusui admitted so softly he was sure the other man had to strain to hear it. Of course he didn’t know. Ryusui hadn’t bothered to tell him and the guy wasn’t a mind reader. A river of tears flowed down his cheeks as he admitted, “I miss you so much that it’s hard to breathe sometimes. I feel like part of myself has been torn away and there’s nothing I can do to fix the gaping hole.”

He could hardly believe he’d finally said that out loud. That thought had been pent up inside of him for months. Ryusui hadn’t uttered it to another soul. There was so much weight lifted from his shoulders now. He felt like he could stand a little taller.

“And I’m sorry,” Ryusui added.

“Sorry? What for? I’m the one who–” Tsukasa grunted when Ryusui charged then hugged him. He stood there in stunned silence, unable to move.

“I’m sorry I talk through movies. I’m sorry I can’t seem to stop playing with your hair. I’m sorry I always have the most annoying songs stuck in my head and have to sing them aloud. I’m sorry I was such a handful and you were the one who had to clean up my messes.” Ryusui buried his face in Tsukasa’s chest and cried. His voice was a shaky whimper as he said, “I’m sorry I ever doubted your feelings for me.”

“I’m sorry, too. I should’ve been honest with you as soon as I realized just how much I cared about you.” Tsukasa’s arms wormed their way around the blond to return the embrace. His grip tightened and he added, “I fell head over heels in love with you the very first time I made you laugh. Not a single moment we shared was fake.”

Ryusui whimpered then choked on a sob. Somewhere deep down he already knew that. It had been so obvious when they were together. They’d been so in love with each other from the get-go that it was just a bit crazy. He’d let his anger blind him and that just made them both suffer even more. He nuzzled Tsukasa’s chest and muttered, “I love you so much…”

“I love you, too.” Tsukasa let out a shaky sigh then kissed the top of Ryusui’s head. He pet the blond’s hair for a moment before he finally added, “And you don’t have to marry me out of some sense of desperation, it’s all right.”

Ryusui looked up from his chest and exclaimed, “That’s not what it was! I _want_ to!”

Tsukasa brushed his golden hair out of his face and tucked it behind his left ear. He rested his hand upon that same cheek and said, “As do I, but it’s just not that simple anymore.”

“Tsukasa…” Ryusui’s bottom lip trembled as he looked at him.

Tsukasa offered him a warm smile in response. He kissed Ryusui’s forehead then pulled him back against his chest and replied, “How about we work on fixing us first? If we still feel this way in the future then it was meant to be and my answer will be yes.”

“I’ll remember this moment and definitely hold you to that,” Ryusui mumbled into his chest. He squeezed Tsukasa to emphasize his point.

“I sincerely hope you will,” Tsukasa hummed. He pet Ryusui’s hair until the blond looked up at him. Then he wiped the tears from his cheeks. He leaned in a bit hesitantly but was quickly met halfway by the enthusiastic blond.

Ryusui was sure that his heart would beat right out of his chest the moment that their lips touched again. That electric spark, the way they felt like they were meant to be pressed together, it was all even better than he remembered. He was so happy he could cry. In a good way, though. They parted and Ryusui simply grinned at the super cute blush in Tsukasa’s cheeks. He’d missed that so much he couldn’t explain it.

With the adrenaline rush of this whole event finally dying down, Ryusui noticed an ache he hadn’t earlier. He scrunched his face and muttered, “Can we go back inside and look for an ice pack?”

“What for?” Tsukasa asked as he eyed him curiously.

Ryusui opened and shut his right hand slowly. He pouted as he admitted, “I punched a guy in the face and it hurt a lot more than I thought it would.”

“You went mad,” Tsukasa chuckled.

Ryusui lit up at the sight. He hadn’t seen Tsukasa smile like that in so long it was stupid. His heart fluttered in his chest and he joined in the laughter. “I need you to keep me grounded, yeah!”

“Come on, you big baby,” Tsukasa teased, “Yuzuriha is working today and she’ll take pity on your wimpy punch.” He continued to smile as he took Ryusui’s left hand in his.

“It was a very manly punch, actually!” Ryusui declared at an unnecessarily loud volume. He let himself be lead towards the building. Right before they stepped inside he looked up and muttered, “How much do you think a place like this costs, anyway?”

“Ryusui…” Tsukasa clicked his tongue.

“What? I’m just curious.” Ryusui offered him a crooked yet innocent smile and Tsukasa simply shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, he does buy the building. Yes, he funds it himself and not only Mirai but the other patients don’t have to pay obscene amounts anymore. Yes, he and Tsukasa end up getting married and Mirai is the cutest flower girl you ever did see!!!
> 
> There is a reason I don’t write angst often and I find myself reminded of it whenever I do… that shit hurted
> 
> I love these two so much and seeing them suffer is paaaaaain ughhhhhh. Im sorry boys :'3
> 
> That punch was so satisfying I love Ryusui <3
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
